Vladislaus Dracula (ASTOF)
This article concerns A Simple Twist Of Fate version of Count Dracula; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. Count Vladislaus Dracula, more commonly known as Count Dracula (b. 1422), was a Vampire who resided in Transylvania and played an important role in the events of the novel, Dracula. History Born into the Dracula Family - a well known family of Vampires - Vladislaus Dracula was murdered at the age of twenty in 1442 by Sir Mortimer Van Helsing, an ancestor of the Van Helsing Family. Following his murder, he was subsequently resurrected by Dark Magic and found himself in constant battle with members of the Van Helsing family, with the Count successfully defeating the family each time they came to fight him. Though he would never reveal the secret to anyone but his family, the manner of Dark Magic used to revive him had done what the Blood Mirror - a family heirloom of the Dracula Clan - had never done for any vampire in history: it had united the power of both his good side and his "evil" side together as one and made him one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist - if not the most powerful. By the 1990s, Count Dracula had come into combat with no less than thirty five members of the Van Helsing Family, all of whom had died during the fight, some at his hand, some not. Sir William Van Helsing, who came to Dracula Castle sometime in the 1600s, was rather violently crushed between some gears when he tried defeat the Count in combat. His two sons, Sir Arnoldus Van Helsing and Sir Gregor Van Helsing, did not do much better; Arnoldus didn't even get in to the Castle as he was crushed by the falling drawbridge and Gregor drowned in the moat trying to flee from the Count. Gregor's granddaughter, Agatha Van Helsing was fed, alive, to Dracula's hellhounds when she arrived, in the mid 1700s, to try and kill the Count. In 1893, the the Count and castle played a dramatic part in what would, four years later on it's publication, become well known as the British Novel: Dracula. Though the well known British Novel stated that Wilhemina "Mina" Murray was kidnapped and forcibly drank upon by the illustrious and infamous Count, the reality was much different. Though she was, indeed, kidnapped by the Count, Mina and her captor fell in love and Mina found herself impregnated, bitten by him and married to him, turning her into his vampire bride. When Jonathan Harker and others came to rescue her, the Count was, apparently, slaughtered and Mina - having been turned into a vampire and having 'recovered' on the Count's apparent death - married Jonathan, returned to London with him, and passed off the child as his. However, Jonathan, in a fit of rage, turned on her when he discovered the truth; backing her against the window, he attempted to kill her - only to find the face of Mina's true husband, Count Dracula, staring furiously in at the window. Saving Mina's life, the Count burst into the room and killed Jonathan. Mina went into labour on that occasion and was, successfully, able to pass the child off as Jonathan's in public; Jonathan's death was, due to the puncture marks on his neck, passed off as Syphilis. Normally, a mortal woman would have died while pregnant with a vampire child; however, in truth, the Count had been secretly returning to Mina over the months of her pregnancy and feeding on her - just enough to keep her and the child alive. Now, reunited with his wife, the Count whisked Mina away to Transylvania and remarried the now "widowed" woman. Having been transformed into a vampire, Mina's life - which would have been forfeit on her son's birth - was saved. When later asked by Mina, the Count revealed the truth; he had not actually been slaughtered, but had merely fled into hiding, vowing to return for his lover when their child was due. He had removed his "curse" on her to allow her and his child to return to England safely. Between 1894 and 1897, Mina and the Count would have four children in total: Arta, Quincy, Ivan and Arkos. In late 1897, on a dark and stormy night, the Count was involved in a "massacre" on-board a trawler ship - The Demeter - which had been partially converted into taking passengers. Only one passenger, The Duke of Ruthven, was noted as having survived through means unknown. On the turn of the century, Count Dracula came into combat, again, with Abraham Van Helsing - who had come with Jonathan Harker to rescue Mina on the occasion of her kidnapping by the Count in 1893 - and their fight resulted in Abraham Van Helsing dying after their fight had resulted in the twosome ascending to the top of the castle to fight. In the middle of a thunderstorm, which began during the fight, Abraham Van Helsing lost his footing and tumbled backwards, being impaled on one of the pointed towers of Castle Dracula. As of the 1990s, Dracula and Mina were still happily married and living in Dracula Castle in Transylvania. Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years